User blog:Cure Wonder/Wonder TV 1
Hi!!!! Here's my first Wonder TV post! It's about Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! There will be interviews, a preview, and much more! And my channel's name is "Wonder TV". Interviews Midori (reporter): Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Hello, everyone! I'm Midori Hanako from Wonder TV; I remember it, so you don't have to. Now, we are going to Fandom of Pretty Cure Studios, where we will find creators, voice actors/actresses, and much more! Let's find out what's in there! Soredewa, itte miyou! Now, let's go! ~*9 minutes later*~ Midori: Wareware wa 〜 koko ni iru! We're here~! Just look at the ceiling and the people! It's just so amazing. So amazing to the point of being wonderful~desu! Cameraman: Uh, aren't you forgetting something, Midori-san? Midori: Oh, right! We have interviews to do. First, we'll interview Akiko Nakagawa then Aya Hirano. They're the voice actresses for Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam. Let's go meet Nakagawa-san! Akiko Nakagawa: Hi, everyone! Midori: Hello, Akiko-chan-san! What was it like to voice Cure Moonbeam-chan? How did you feel? Akiko: It was very interesting. I was surprised and excited at the same time! Midori: Wow, okay! Is it true that the reason you wanted to voice Bunny Gekkono is because she is shown to cosplay as Cure Pine? Akiko: Where did you get this from? Midori: The latest issue of Fandom of Pretty Cure Studios Gossip magazine, Nakagawa-san! *whips out magazine and flips to page 14* According to the article, it says, "Akiko Nakagawa, who voiced Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine in Fresh Pretty Cure, wants to voice Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam in Sailor Suit Pretty Cure because she is said to cosplay as Cure Pine in a future episode." So, is it true or not? Akiko: Yes, it's true. Midori: Did everyone hear that? Akiko Nakagawa-san confirmed the gossip! One more question: How do you feel working with the cast of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure? Akiko: I like it because the cast is full of interesting people. Midori: Thank you so much, Akiko-chan-san! And, see you on Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! Akiko: Thank you! Cameraman: I got Akiko Nakagawa's autograph! Midori: Good for you! Now, we will interview Aya Hirano! *gasps* Oh. My. Gosh. She's here, she's here, SHE'S HERE~desu! I'm a big fan of Hirano-san! Cameraman: *laughs* You're a big fan of Aya Hirano, aren't you, Midori-san? Midori: Oh, yes, I am. She's here now. Hello, Hirano-san! Hirano: Hello! Midori: What was it like to voice Cure Rainbow Moonbeam? How did you feel? Hirano: It was amazing! I felt like a superpowered heroine when I voiced Rainbow Moonbeam. Midori: Is it true you wanted to voice Rainbow Moonbeam because you wanted to star in "Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town!"? Hirano: How do you know about this? Midori: From the latest issue of Fandom of Pretty Cure Studios Gossip magazine, Hirano-san! *whips out magazine and flips to page 16* It says, "Aya Hirano, who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, wants to voice Cure Rainbow Moonbeam because she would like to star in the movie 'Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: Blackout in Yumehara Town!'". Is this true? Hirano: Yes, it is. Midori: *suppresses a fangirlish squeal* Did everyone hear that? Aya Hirano-sama confirmed the gossip! Two more questions: One, may I get your autograph, please? Two, how do you feel working with the cast of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure? Hirano: One, yes, you may. Two, I love working with the cast and I enjoy every minute of it. Oh, and here's your autograph. Midori: *lets out a small, fangirl squeal* Thank you so much for everything, Aya Hirano-nee! We hope to see your voice acting! Hirano: Thank you very much. Midori: Now, we must go and interview Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River's voice actress Aya Endo! This is Midori Hanako and stay tuned for Wonder TV! ~*Commercial break*~ Preview And now, coming on TV... ~Shining with the light of five stars and with the constellation guiding the way, the wonderful power of hope can conquer anything! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure!~ The pilot will air on September 5th, 2014 and the first episode will air on the next day, September 6th, 2014, only on Wonder TV! ~We'll keep everyone safe!~ Fun Fact(s) Did you know that... *Bunny is the only Cure in Sailor Suit that never had a tragedy and/or recover from a tragedy until the second half of the season? *Bunny is the only Cure in the series to have a sibling? *Tensaimi wore reading glasses because she is nearsighted? *Hono is the only Cure in the series to live with her grandparents? *Itsuki Oak crossdresses for fun and pulling pranks; not for family reasons like Itsuki Myoudouin from Heartcatch Pretty Cure? *Itsuki is the only Cure in Sailor Suit to be raised by a babysitter? *Amaimomo was famous ever since she was a small child? *Amaimomo was the only Cure in Sailor Suit to have a step-parent? Chat Bunny, Tensaimi, Hono, Itsuki, and Amaimomo discover Kaohon (which is like Facebook; kao means face and hon means book). They are talking to each other on Kaohon Chat. They are using the private chatroom. (Fandom of Pretty Cure Kaohon Chat) Usa-chan1 (Bunny): Hello, everyone! It's me, Bunny! :D Someone has just joined the chat! Mizu3 (Tensai): Hi, Bunny-chan! :) Usa-chan1: Hi, Tensai-chan! :D Are the others here yet? Mizu3: No, not yet. But I'm sure they'll be here. ^^ Someone has just joined the chat! Akai-rin4 (Hono): Hello, everyone. ^^ Hey, I'm on Kaohon!!! Yay!!!!!!!! :D Usa-chan1: HONO-CHAN!!!! :D Hi! ^^ Mizu3: Hi, Hono-chan. :) Akai-rin4: Hi, Bunny-chan, Tensai-chan! =) Someone has just joined the chat! Kashiwada7 (Suki): WHAT'S UP? XD Hey, everybody! I'm on Kaohon! =D Usa-chan1: Hi, Suki-chan! :D Mizu3: Hey there, Suki-chan. ^^ Akai-rin4: Hey, Suki-chan! =) Kashiwada7: Hey, Bun-chan. ^^ Hi, Tensai-wiki! =) Hey there, Hono Banana-chan! :3 Someone has just joined the chat! Mero-tan5: Hi, everyone! I'm here! :D Usa-chan1: MOMO-CHAN!!!! :D :D :D Mizu3: Hi, Momo-chan! ^^ Akai-rin4: Hello. ^^ WELCOME TO KAOHON CHAT, MOMO-CHAN!!!!!!! =D =D =D Kashiwada7: Hey, Momo-chan!!! =) Mero-tan5: Everyone is excited to see me. :)'' Very'' excited to see me. XD Usa-chan1: Ha, ha! XD So true! But I just thought of something. O_O Kashiwada7: What's up, Bun-chan? Somethin' wrong? :( Usa-chan1: What if you-know-who finds out we're on here, instead of doing our Pretty Cure training? D: Mizu3: What do you mean by "you-know-who"? 0.0 Usa-chan1: YOU KNOW! D:< Everyone else: Ohhhh. Right. Akai-rin4: Well, I got to go now. Bye! Akai-rin4 has signed off. Kashiwada7: I gotta go, too. See ya! Kashiwada7 has signed off. Mero-tan5: Me, too! Me, too! Bye-bye! Mero-tan5 has signed off. Mizu3: I really have to go. Bye, Bunny-chan. Mizu3 has signed off. Usa-chan1: Gotta go! Bye, now! Usa-chan1 has signed off. Note: The "you-know-who" is Twilight. Bloopers TBP (To be posted) Small Story TBP (To be posted) On the Set TBP (To be posted) Category:Blog posts